1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of vacuum cleaners and specifically to a cedar air freshener therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum cleaner receptacles or bags typically hold more dirt than is vacuumed up at one time. Thus, the dirt and other contaminants sit in the receptacle while the vacuum cleaner is stored in a closet or other space. While stored, air in the receptacle is or becomes malodorous. Of necessity, the receptacle is porous, and the malodorous air contaminates the storage space. In addition, dust mites and other pests emanate from or are attracted by the dirt in the receptacle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an air freshener and a pesticide for the receptacle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,554,698 to Rennecker et al., 4,735,626 to Smith et al., 5,029,359 to Ortega, and 5,040,264 to Bryant show examples of air fresheners for vacuum cleaner receptacles.
Cedar has recently gained acceptance as a natural air freshener and moth repellant. For example, Cedar Fresh Products of Norristown, Penna. sells cedar sachets for clothing. The sachets are porous receptacles containing cedar, as described in an article from Home Furnishings Daily (December 1991) entitled "Cedar Fresh Wins EPA Ok."
It would be desirable to utilize the characteristics of cedar as an air freshener and pesticide in a vacuum cleaner receptacle.